


Edge of Thorns

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Gondolin has fallen. Most of the citizens have fled, hoping for a new life. For certain individuals, however, things are different. One seeks absolution. Two wish to forgive, but can't bring themselves to. Another one wonders what might have been. Two are mourning the lost friendship.Meanwhile, Morgoth is enraged at the failure to destroy the people of Gondolin. In his mind, only one person is to blame, and they will suffer for all eternity.





	1. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonds are meant to be broken.

The camp was peaceful, as everyone was asleep. Everyone except Enerdhil, who was staring at the figure sprawled on the nearby bed. Enerdhil had a talent for smithcraft, and he was an apprentice to a skilled smith. He enjoyed his work, and he was delighted that he could make things of beauty, and weapons of war. His mentor was always patient, always tried to help Enerdhil. And Enerdhil admired him, both for this and for his skill. Then one day, he made a stone, which he called Elessar, and his mentor was proud. He told Enerdhil that it was just he beginning. And so Enerdhil threw himself into making more things with vigor. He absorbed every bit of useful advice like a sponge. He believed that his mentor was destined to make far greater things. This only made the eventual blow harder.

"You could have done great things, made great things." Enerdhil's voice was filled with bitterness as he addressed the unmoving figure on the bed "Why did you have to do that? Is this the life you've wanted? Not only did you throw away your life and your potential, but you severed your bond with us....."

-x-

"I know how it feels." Elhir, another one of Enerdhil's fellow apprentices, approached him in silence "You still admire him, but you can't forgive him either."

Enerdhil let out a noise of frustrated powerlessness.

"I can't.....I can't be around him anymore." Enerdhil admitted "I can't take this."

"I understand." Elhir said, patting Enerdhil's back in an attempt to comfort him

"You were his apprentice too." Enerdhil's eyes met Elhir's

"We both lost him the moment he gave in and made that deal." Elhir said quietly "And I doubt the bond we shared with him will ever be restored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Enerdhil was an apprentice to Maeglin, and his betrayal hit him where it hurts.  
> Disclaimer: I only own Elhir.


	2. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants absolution, despite knowing he won't have it anytime soon.

It was Meleth's job to ready the new batch every day, because each dosage she made lasted that long, in order to avoid the threat of overdose. The mixture she made took a form of clear liquid. It was effective, and that was all that mattered. Pauses were allowed between each dosage, to prevent the body from shutting down completely. These pauses were four hours long, and during that time, he was allowed to move freely.

The allowed time was soon to expire, and Meleth added the final ingredient, before stirring the mixture carefully. The intended use of the mixture was to keep the consumer unconscious, not to kill him.

Once the process was complete, Meleth poured the clear liquid into a crude wooden cup, and left the tent.

Galdor, Maeglin and Egalmoth were sitting and talking to one another, just like they had in old days. Meleth felt a pang upon seeing them. She forced her hands to remain steady. It wouldn't do for her work to go to waste.

All three of them stood up, turning to her. The sun shone on them, and for a moment, all three resembled great Elves that they once were, him most of all. Meleth felt another pang of sorrow, but she quashed it. There was no time for sentimentality. She handed the cup to Galdor.

"He has to drink all of it, or it won't work." she told Galdor

Then she fled. Because if she stayed, she'd crumble.

It hurt to see someone's potential gone to waste like this.

-x-

Maeglin and Egalmoth watched as Meleth ran off. Then their attention shifted to the cup in Galdor's hands.

"How about the change of routine?" Egalmoth suggested "Don't you think it's time we started mending bridges, Lomion?"

"A good idea." Maeglin agreed 

"Then let's go find Turgon." Galdor said

He walked ahead, holding the cup carefully. Egalmoth and Maeglin followed him.

-x-

He wanted release from his pain, release from guilt. He wanted absolution, despite knowing he might not get it anytime soon. The sun shone down on his hands, making them appear red. Red with blood that he had spilled, whether intentionally or unintentionally. And if this was the price to pay for getting it, he would do so without hesitation.

He stood before Turgon, trying his hardest to keep his body from shaking. 

Maeglin and Egalmoth crossed the distance between themselves and Turgon, and each one leaned on his shoulder from opposite sides, their gazes imploring him to play along. So he did, wrapping an arm around them both.

Galdor stepped forth and handed him the cup, and he drank the contents quickly. Soon, the effects kicked in, and he felt his consciousness slipping. He got his release from guilt and pain, even though it was only temporary. Then he fell against Turgon's shoulder, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Meleth, as a nurse, can make various medicines, even those that can knock people out. And yes, they're keeping him in a coma-like state until they reach their destination, where the trial will be held. That's the only way to keep him prisoner without setting him in bonds, which Turgon doesn't want to do.


	3. Lost in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of his mental fortitude, there are some things that not even he can endure. This is one of them.

He sat in his tent, like usual, watching the horizon. He wished he could fly away, and never return. He was surrounded by people on a regular basis, yet he was all alone. No one could help him, not against this. He had witnessed the might of Melkor himself, and even now the Vala had a hold over his mind. He had no doubt that Melkor had placed him on the top of his hit-list after the people of Gondolin had managed to escape. And he knew that no one among the Golodhrim would try to save him if Morgoth were to sent his armies with the intent of capturing him the second time. And there would be no mercy for him should Morgoth succeed. He had destroyed his only sanctuary, by his own hands, and it was all for nothing.

Meleth and Egalmoth came often, and Meleth always brought the cup with her. He drank its content eagerly each time, hoping for some release from his pain, however brief it was. Meleth and Egalmoth regaled him with tales of ancient times while they waited for the mixture to take effect. Sometimes Turgon would come too, and he made him feel loved. It didn't last, for his demons were too strong to really vanquish. The best he could hope for were these moments of respite, of blissful nothingness. Of misguided tenderness. Turgon, Meleth and Egalmoth were the only ones who treated him with kindness. Everyone else saw the truth: that he didn't deserve any kindness.

True to his predictions, the attack came when they were halfway through. The enemy force consisted of Gothmog the Balrog, and one battalion of Orcs. It was one of the rare moments he was awake. He gripped the hilt of his broadsword, ready to leap into the fray. Gothmog sensed this and turned to look directly at him. One of the Orcs stepped forward, addressing them in lieu of Gothmog.

"There doesn't have to be any bloodshed." the Orc addressed Turgon "Just give us what we came for."

Then the same Orc looked at him.

"You feel it, don't you?" the Orc spoke "The pain.....The guilt......You know that all those around you hate you. Surrender yourself, Eolion, and we can end thy suffering for good."

"That's not true." Meleth spoke in a firm voice "There are those who care for him too. Like me."

"Is it so?" the Orc spoke again, and his tone was light "You keep him comatose for a good portion of each day, and aren't you preparing a trial for him as soon as you reach the Havens of Sirion?"

"Turgon will be merciful." Meleth countered

"Is it not true that you were shunned by your own folk?" the Orc addressed him again 

He paid Meleth no heed as he began to walk forward, as if he was in a trance. Then, Egalmoth and Enerdhil appeared between him and the Orcs, swords drawn. 

"Let it not be said that we don't fight for one of our own." Egalmoth said passionately

"I can't forgive him." Enerdhil added "But in the memory of the past, I'll fight for him."

"Me too." Turgon had a fierce look in his eyes, as he stepped forward, Glamdring in hand

"You're not alone." Meleth whispered gently, placing her hand atop of his

And a lone tear rolled down his cheeks for the first time in weeks.

Then he looked up with steely determination. 

"I'll fight too." he announced, stepping forward to stand beside Turgon "With my father's blade."

"Then you will regret not surrendering, whelp." the Orc growled "And Morgoth's hatred would follow you till the end of the world. He'll torture you until the end of time."

"That is, if you manage to capture him." Turgon said coldly

The battle had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eolion = son of Eol


	4. Hidden Love, Hidden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elves of Gondolin finally reach the Havens of Sirion, and begin the preparations for the trial. Those who are uninvolved in the preparations, and even some who are involved, find ways to occupy themselves elsewhere. Two Elves finally decide to start anew, with one another, despite the trial and everything else life would throw at them.

Tuor stood on the balcony, looking at the people milling about. This settlement was no Gondolin, but it was beautiful in its own way all the same. His wife joined him, and he turned his head to look at her.

"I am sorry....." he whispered "I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Maybe if I could, none of this would have been necessary. I could have ended the suffering - both yours and his."

"Maybe it is better than you could not." Idril whispered "Meleth loved him since they were children, you know. She never stopped loving him, even though she knew he didn't love her."

"And she might be separated from him for good, regardless of the circumstances." Tuor reasoned

"Maybe." Idril allowed "Everything would depend on the outcome of the trial."

"And there are some others who were close to him as well." Tuor mused "Enerdhil, Erhil, Galdor, Egalmoth, and even Turgon himself. I wonder what are their feelings regarding this."

"Father would preside on the trial." Idril said "As for Enerdhil and Erhil, they've agreed to act as witnesses for the persecution."

"That's suprising." Tuor contemplated this

"Apparently, they can't forgive him." Idril explained

-x-

Maeglin hammered, bending the metal into his desired shape, occasionally wiping the sweat from his brow. It served to take his mind off things.

_"You cannot escape." the voice in his head said "No matter where you hide, I'll find you and I'll make you wish you have never been born. You're mine._

Maeglin continued his work, trying to block it.

_"You want absolution for your sins." the voice continued "And that is one thing you'll never have. You'll only find death, either by hands of your fellow Noldor, or by my hands. And if I get my hands of you, I'll make it slow and painful. The best thing you can hope for is that they kill you before I find you."_

"Maeglin?" a voice spoke softly

Meleth stood at the doorway, giving him a concerned look.

"I can make another." she offered "They are not necessary anymore, but I can, if you want it."

Maeglin just nodded and got back to work. 

"You can come with me if you want." Meleth added 

"Just let me get changed first." Maeglin said, and ventured into adjacent room, where he put on a spare tunic.

The two of them crossed the plaza, and entered Meleth's quarters. She had everything she needed for her job as a nurse there.

Maeglin provided her with the ingredients she had requested, and she blended them together, until she made the clear liquid he was familiar with. 

"I still hear Morgoth's voice in my head." Maeglin confessed "I am his thrall, until the end of the world. He said he'll find me and that he'll kill me slowly, unless Turgon kills me first. He blames me for his failure to wipe out Turgon's descendants."

He picked up the cup and downed its contents, as Meleth watched him.

"That's not going to happen, not so long as I am around." Meleth said "I've loved you since we were kids. I watched you pine after Idril, and how she rejected you each time, and how I pined for you, even though your heart could never turn to me. You sought light, light you've never had, and I wanted to be your light badly. I envied Idril, for she held your love, even though she never wanted it."

"Things have changed." Maeglin sighed "When Tuor spared me, in spite of everything I've done, the deaths I have wrought, I knew I had to get rid of my tainted love for his wife. You made me see a way out for the first time. You made me see how to find absolution. If I survive this, I'll grant you your wish."

"Then I'll make sure you won't die. I will take part in the trial, and I'll fight Morgoth for your life should it come to that." Meleth promised

Their first kiss was brief, but significant all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Maeglin/Meleth is my thing. Will they become star-crossed lovers or will they have their happily ever after? Only time would tell.....


	5. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golodhrim have arrived in the Havens of Sirion. They choose to live separately from Sindar, and they still see Turgon as their King. His first task is presiding over the trial which will decide the fate of one of his own blood relations.

Enerdhil took a deep breath, and knocked onto the plain brown door. Meleth was the one who answered

"Where is he?" Enerdhil asked without preamble

"He is resting." Meleth informed him

"He can rest later." Enerdhil said evenly "The trial is today."

"No wonder Morgoth's hold over his mind has been increasing lately, then." Meleth frowned in concern "We'll be there, he and I."

"Then I shall leave you to it." Enerdhil said "And Meleth? Don't be too upset if he receives a death sentence."

Meleth merely smiled, closing the door.

Enerdhil was asking for impossible.

She entered the main bedroom. She sat on the bed beside him, and touched his forehead. 

Then she shook him awake, gently.

"The trial is today." she told him "We don't want to be late."

"Speak for yourself." he whispered "I want to be late. I don't want to have to face them."

"Sooner or later, you must." she insisted "It's the only way you'll find absolution. The only way you'll be able to forgive yourself and the only way others will forgive you."

"Who will speak for the defense?" he quickly changed the subject

"It would be me." she replied

-x-

King Turgon, for the Elves of Gondolin wanted him to remain their King, was sitting on an elevated chair, with another two elevated chairs on either side of his, reserved for Idril and Tuor. Down below, another set of three chairs was placed. They were also reserved, this time for Enerdhil, Meleth and Maeglin. Enerdhil was already there.

Meleth and Maeglin showed up together, holding hands. They occupied the two remaining seats next to Enerdhil.

With their arrival, everyone was present.

"Let the trial begin." Turgon declared, standing up

He sat back down, keeping his expression indifferent.

Yet, his heart was in turmoil.

Memories of another time surfaced.

-x-

Turgon stood at the doorway, watching.

A young Elf was kneeling by his mother's bedside, his face buried into her clothes. He was crying, in a small, strangled sobs.

He had lost both of his parents during the same night. One was murdered, the other was executed.

Turgon was his only remaining family. He would act the part, and implore his daughter to do the same.

He wrapped his arms around the child, Maeglin, startling him.

Once he got over the initial shock, he didn't object, and instead continued sniffling.

"Idril and I would be honored if you joined us for midday meal." Turgon said awkwardly

"I'll be happy to." Maeglin mumbled into his sleeve.

-x-

Idril was kind to Maeglin indeed. It was the sort of kindness one offered a relative who had lost everything.

It was her kindness towards him which started everything.

And now, they were here.

Turgon was brought back to the present.

People were bickering among themselves. Some had the same views he did, some had opposite ones.

Finally, Meleth rose.

"My King, I implore you to be merciful." she spoke in a quiet voice "There are suitable punishments which don't involve death."

"Then I shall soothe your worries." Turgon said "Just as the Valar decreed long ago, he is sentenced to a life-time ban from both Gondolin and the Havens of Sirion. If he reneges on this ban, he'll be put to death. Does anyone have anything else to add?"

"I do, my King." Meleth said "I am leaving with him. Earendil is grown. He doesn't need me anymore. I have only one purpose now, that of my heart, and my heart belongs to Maeglin. I shall leave with him."

"You will share his sentence?" Turgon asked

Meleth nodded.

"Then both of you are hereby banned from Gondolin and the Havens of Sirion until death sets you free. Should you ever return, you will both be put to death." Turgon announced "You have until sunrise to leave. So it shall be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. 'Not one of us' song makes me envision Maeglin, therefore the same punishment chosen in the song (exile) seemed appropriate. There is also a precedent of Feanor received a similar kind of ban, even though his was much shorter. Since Maeglin's crime was bigger, so is the length of his exile.
> 
> And of course, Meleth would choose to go with him. I have plans for them from here on out.


	6. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey to Hithlum and meeting with Maedhros.

The hoses were fresh and well-equipped for the journey. Maeglin and Meleth placed their belongings onto the horses, before climbing themselves.

"This is the last gift I can give you." Turgon said "I believe it is your heritage."

In his hands, Turgon was holding the sword Anguirel. Maeglin reached out and took it carefully, afraid it might bite him. For years, it had remained untouched in King's armory in Gondolin, because Maeglin feared to touch it, and felt nothing but loathing for its maker. 

"It will aid you in the wild." Turgon said 

"It is more likely that it will kill me." Maeglin said sullenly "There is no love between its creator and I. Still, any weapon is better than none. Farewell."

"Farewell." Meleth repeated, bowing her head

Then they commandered their horses, who galloped away, and so they left the Havens of Sirion forever.

-x-

"Where should we go?" Maeglin turned to Meleth

"I am thinking Hithlum." Meleth advised "Maedhros dwells there. You're kin to him, and I reckon he'll understand your plight best. Plus, it's the safest place to hide from Morgoth's forces. No doubt they will try to capture you for their Master so he can do whatever he planned to do to you."

"Then we'd best get a move on." Maeglin decided

With a gentle tug on the reins, they turned their horses westward.

-x-

It was the morning of a third day since their journey began when they finally arrived in Hithlum. There were two guards guarding the entrance.

Maeglin and Meleth dismounted and led their horses to the gate by the reins.

"What is your business here?" one of the guards asked them once he spotted them

"We're here to see your lord." Meleth told them in an unwavering voice "We believe that he is here, and that he'll receive us well."

"He is away on an important errand." the guard informed them "You may wait here until he returns."

"I just hope you won't grow restless like your mother." Meleth whispered to Maeglin

"I doubt it." Maeglin said "Wandering means being alone, and it won't be pleasant for me. Morgoth made sure of that."


	7. Meetings and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeglin and Meleth meet Maedhros and explain their situation to them, including their wish to solidify their bond with marriage.

Maedhros studied the two Elves in front of him. One had a darkness about them, the kind of darkness he knew all too well. The other was much different, light and spirited. They never endured the kind of torment that their companion had endured. That Maedhros himself had endured.

"You're an escapee from Angband." Maedhros made it known he was stating a fact, pure and simple

"I am that and more." Maeglin swallowed "I gave up the the location of Gondolin. I am Morgoth's thrall still. I've been exiled as punishment."

"And I chose to go with him." Meleth added "Much like Finwe did it for Feanor's sake long ago, I did it out of love."

"Then you're more than welcome to stay here." Maedhros smiled warmly at them "I will not deny refuge to my fellow Noldor, especially someone who had suffered under Melkor's thumb, like I had."

"There is another thing we ask of you." Meleth seemed hesitant "We want you to preside at our wedding."

-x-

It had been six months since Maeglin and Meleth first arrived, and two months since they were married, when Celegorm paid a visit to Maedhros.

Once the greetings between brothers and the necessary formalities were done, Celegorm noticed Maeglin for the first time, and his expression changed to one of sorrow.

"I knew your mother." he said without preamble "We were good friends, she and I, almost as good as Maedhros and Fingon were, until our families were estranged. Looking at you, I feel I am with her again, so forgive me for my sentimentality. You did allow them to dwell here, right, Maedhros?"

"I did." Maedhros assured his younger brother

"You might not wish to spend time with me." Maeglin cut in "I am not who you think I am. I've been tainted."

"You'd be suprised to know how little we care about that. Mae was tainted as well, and we accepted him back." Celegorm said wryly "And as long as you're here, he won't harm you again, for we won't let him."


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meleth and Maeglin get married.

Maeglin paced back and forth, trying to hide his nervousness. Down below, everything was set, down to the smallest detail.

"I didn't know you were such a good planner." Maeglin joked, in an attempt to calm down his nerves.

"I have a knack for such things." Maedhros smiled "After all, I helped plan three weddings for my brothers."

"I see." Maeglin swallowed

"No need to be so nervous." Maedhros smiled lightly "You remind me of Maglor. He was just as nervous before his big day. 

At that moment, Celegorm and Curufin entered the room, without knocking. With them, they brought several articles of clothing. Maedhros grinned evilly and pulled a pair of scissors out of nowhere.

Maeglin backed into a corner, covering before three shadows which loomed over him.

-x-

"This one isn't a good fit either!" Laulosse, one of the few women among Maedhros' people, threw her hands up in exasperation "There must be something which could fit!"

Meleth, for her part, didn't say anything, though her smile got wider.

Today was the day all those times she watched Maeglin in secret would pay off.

Today was the day she waited over a hundred years for.

Today was the start of her new life.

Today, she would get her wish.

"How about that one?" Meleth finally spoke, suggesting one dress in particular "I think it would be a great fit."

Laulosse agreed to let her try it on, and had to admit that she was right.

"All right, we're sticking with that one." Laulosse said "Moving on....."

-x-

"Today, we're here for a very special event." Maedhros beamed at the crowd "Today, Maeglin and Meleth have elected to unite their fear in marriage, and we're all here to lay witness to their union, in the name of Eru Allfather!"

With that, Maedhros turned to the pair in question, who were both standing on a dais behind him.

"Do you have your bethrothal rings?" Maedhros asked

Maeglin and Meleth nodded. They opened their hands to reveal two silver rings.

"Good." Maedhros handed them two gold rings "Exchange these, and the ceremony will be complete."

Maeglin and Meleth did so quietly.

"Now that the ceremony is complete, let us eat, drink and socialize with one another till we drop!" Maedhros declared with a large grin


	9. Disaster Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgoth's forces attack.

A month had passed since Maeglin and Meleth got married, when Morgoth's armies attacked.

Maedhros was the first to spot them, and he signaled the rest of the camp using a mighty horn that they designed.

They quickly took up arms, ready to defend should there be a need to.

"But why would they attack?" Maglor seemed alarmed "There is no reason to attack us."

"There is one, and I know what it is." Celegorm said sharply "And I won't them have their way. Not this time."

Then he turned around and charged the Orcs, a new fire flashing in his eyes. He mowed them down mercilessly, while everyone else seemed frozen to the spot at his display.

"Why is he like this?" Maglor whispered

"Because they want me." 

Maglor turned around. There, in the middle of the crowd, stood Maeglin and Meleth, both dressed in armor, and both holding a long sword in their hands.

"I see." Maglor looked back at Celegorm, who was facing off against three Orcs at once. A Balrog parted from the main force and aimed his whip at Meleth and Maeglin, but Maedhros intercepted it before it could hit its target.


	10. Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins.

Gothmog arose, with a whip in his hand. There was an expression of pure wrath on his face, and his visage exuded power, as befitting of one of the Umaiar, the beings of Light who had fallen into Darkness, as servants to Melkor, whom had been renamed Morgoth.

Before him, Maedhros and Celegorm stood, their blades pointed at him. Gothmog looked down at them, with a peculiar glint in his eyes.

"Stand down, Feanorians." Gothmog rumbled "Our King's quarrel is not with you.....this time. Even he wouldn't sink so low as to kick someone who was already defeated. It would be wise for you to stand down, and not to stand tween our Lord and his prey. Are your precious Silmarils worth all the bloodshed."

"Nay." Maedhros consented "But this ain't about the Silmarili."

"This is about my destined mate's child." Celegorm snarled "I wasn't there to keep her safe, but nothing would keep me from keeping her child safe."

Gothmog threw his head back and laughed. It was a dark, malicious laugh, one which gave chills to everyone present.

"The one you're protecting......do you know what he has done?" Gothmog chortled, as if the whole thing was some big joke "He is the only one among your kind who aided our King willingly. He willingly betrayed you all, and yet you still want to throw away your lives to protect him?"

An arrow flew, and it pierced Gothmog's arm. The Lord of the Balrogs let out a shrill cry of pain, and his dark eyes landed upon Meleth, who held Celegorm's bow in her quivering hands.

"Your words are poison." she declared angrily "The last time we listened to the enemy, it didn't bode well for us."

"And who is the enemy?" Gothmog asked in turn "I say we both are. We sided with the Dark King of our own free will."

"He did so under duress." Maedhros responded 

"Are you sure about that?" Gothmog spoke "I was there, the day that Dark King offered him his hearts desire, as he offered it to me before him. When we would have prevailed, he would have given the lands to the East for me to Govern, and he would have governed Ondolinde, and had his woman beside him."

"And I already have one of those." Maeglin, who was silent during the whole exchange, spoke up for the first time "What I needed was there all along, I was just too blinded by my unnatural desires to see it."

"I am with child." Meleth announced quietly in Quenya "I bear Lomion's child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another cliffhanger, the fruit of joint labor between Mikonos and I.


	11. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meleth's announcement catches most of those present unawares.

The reactions of people to this announcement varied.

Celegorm, and to an extent, all of the Feanorians, became determined to slaughter every single one of the enemies, for they knew how it felt for a child to be bereft of their father. As for Maeglin, he was frozen from shock, and it wasn't until Meleth began to drag him away from the battlefield that he awoke from his stupor. 

"Go." Celegorm commanded, even though his gaze was firmly trained on the enemy "Our healers are more that qualified to assist you."

Not wasting time, Maeglin and Meleth quickly did as he told them.

-x-

Gweneth opened the door, and saw two Elves, one male and one female, trying to help one another stand straight. The female one was clearly with child, or at least, that's what Gweneth's many centuries of expertise told her. She ushered them inside, instructing the other woman to lie down on the bed, while her companion was allowed to sit in an unoccupied chair.

"It will be about a week, give or take, before the young one comes into the world." Gweneth informed them


End file.
